Kingdom Hearts: The Light Alliance
by omegaultramegax
Summary: Jake and Joseph L4D Tank of the Light Alliance, were assinged to patrol on a new world for Heartless and Nobodies. When the two arrive, they got lost. Later Joseph saw two strangers that decided to guide them around that world. But it was atually a trap by Master Xehanort.


Kingdom Hearts: The Light Alliance

Chapter ?: Lost in the Forest

One day in the Light Alliance, Jake the dog and Joseph the tank(L 4 Dead tank) were assigned to patrol heartless and nobodies in a new world that was discovered by Timmy Turner who was one of the ten generals of the Light Alliance. Timmy opened up the corridors of darkness, so Jake and Joseph can off to the new world . When Jake and Joseph arrived at the new world, they were standing in the middle of a forest. It was late at night and every where they see are trees. So Jake and Joseph began to explore the forest.

"Damn! Where the hell are we going!?" Joseph cried out.

"I dunno dude, but we need try to look for any heartless and nobodies in this world for the night." Jake said.

Jake and Joseph wander in the forest looking for any heartless and nobodies, but they nothing but trees around them. Five hours have passed, the two still have nineteen hours left to find if there are any heartless and nobodies in the forest. Joseph was about to rampage when he suddenly saw two strangers in front of him, and both appear to be male. The first one was very tall, wearing a black suit, and has no face. Then the last one was shorter , wearing a jacket, and has a pale face. That particular stranger has no eyelids and no lips. His face makes him look like he is always smiling.

Jake later notices the two strangers and ask for directions and Joseph sighed for relief.

"Can the two of you show us around this forest?" Jake asked.

"Sure thing!" the short stranger answered.

The two strangers began the guide Jake and Joseph around the forest. Later the short stranger asked Jake why would they want to look around in the forest instead of looking a way out of it. Jake didn't answer the stranger question, but instead Jake asked for their names. The two strangers didn't answer him.

Six hours had already passed, walking in the thick forest. No one was complaining about it, but instead they had a good time. The stranger in the jacket told Jake and Joseph that the forest that they are in, is were the Slender man lives. He said that the Slender man would kill any adult and teenagers who enters his forest. As for children, Slender man kills them is they are naughty, but if they are well behaved, then Slender man will play with them. Jake and Joseph believed him and began to be very cautious.

"Hey! I just want to thank you guys for guiding us around the forest!" Joseph said.

"Yeah! Without you guys, we would've got lost in this forest!" Jake said.

"Hehehe...No problem! We 'love helping others in need'!" the stranger replied.

The two strangers lead Jake and Joseph into a huge field that are surrounded by trees. The stranger in the black suit offered Jake and Joseph two cookies. Joseph kindly refused, and Jake swiped the cookies from the stranger, then ate it. The other stranger suddenly pulled out a knife, and stabbed Jake three times. Jake fell to the ground on his back. When Jake tried to get up to his feet, he wasn't able to move or stretch at all. It looks like he was paralyzed.

Joseph stood there as everything happened right before his eyes. Then Joseph suddenly answered.

"Who the fuck are you people!?"

"Well my name is Jeff and my faceless partner here is Slender." Jeff answered.

"Why are you doing this!?" Joseph asked.

"Master Xehanort sent us here to turn you into heartless but I'd prefer to kill you both, but you didn't eat the cookie! Well, I don't killing you when your perfectly fine." Jeff answered.

"Damn...you!" Joseph growled.

Meanwhile at the Light Alliance HQ, Jake and Joseph were being monitored by the other members of the alliance and one on the ten generals Billy. As Billy watched their struggle, Billy called out for Ash Ketchum who is striving to be the number one executioner of the alliance and for his squad Erika(A witch from Umineko and Ash's wife), Hibana, Genkaku, and Gazuchi(Former Undertakes from Deadman Wonderland).

"Ash! I need you to go to 'Slender Forest' and give those two a hand!" Billy ordered.

"Can I do it later after my training with my pokemon? Just have Gumball to look after them until I'm done with my training." Ash suggested.

"Well you are a pokemon trainer after all...Gumball you'll take Ash's place for the time being."

"What the fuck!? I'm going on a date with Penny soon in an hour!" Gumball cried.

"It's going to be fine as long Ash doesn't take too long." Billy said.

"Goddammit! Ash you'd better finish that damn training of yours quickly you son of a bitch!"

"You dammed cat! Don't you dare to our squad leader that way!" Genkaku growled.

"You should be punish for cursing at my beloved squad leader!" Hibana cried.

"Die in hell Gumball." Gazuchi said.

"Gumball! I swear that if you yell at my husband again! I will kill you!" Erika said with the red truth.

As Ash was leaving to the training hall, he showed the middle finger to Gumball. Iris and Cilan were surprised how Ash changed his personality from a nice person in the pokemon world into a jerk in the alliance.

"Tch! Bob(A grunt from Halo) I'm going to that world, so I need you to tell me if Ash is done with his training OK?" Gumball asked.

"Sure whatever..." Bob said lazily.

Gumball opened up the corridors of darkness and traveled to the world, which is now called the Slender Forest. When Gumball arrived, he was just standing against a tree and began to watch over Jake and Joseph.

Joseph was watching Jake bleeding slowly and struggling to move. Jeff and Slender were probably ready to go for an all out attack on Joseph, but then Joseph turned around and glared at them. Even though Joseph was still nervous to fight them for what they did to Jake. While at the Light Alliance HQ, everyone was watching them, hoping that Joseph would survive long enough for Ash to arrive.

..


End file.
